


And then there’s... Maude?

by crazyyhera



Category: Golden Girls, Maude (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/pseuds/crazyyhera
Summary: Blanche is preparing for tonight’s TV marathon
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	And then there’s... Maude?

Friday evening in Richmond, Miami.

Blanche is preparing for tonight’s TV marathon, put some snacks, blanket, champagne and all. The only one missing is someone to watch with.

_Blanche, what do you think?_

Blanche turned and see Rose, who’s wearing a pink flowy dress.

_Ohhh look who’s all dolled up. Having a date with Miles? I thought you’re gonna go out tomorrow? For the weekend…?_

_Yes, the university he’s working at is having a team building and ask the professors and staff to bring their partners. Miles decided to take me with him…_

_Oh! Rose Nylund! Or should I call you Mrs. Webber_

_Come on Blanche, it’s just a team outing beside Dorothy might have one too and she could take you… Mrs. Zbo-_

_Enough! Just go!_

_I should go now, I’ll see you on Monday! Bye Mrs. Zbornak!_

_ROSE!_

Rose was smiling, successfully teased her friend as she left. Blanche pour herself a drink when Sophia arrived at their living room.

_I’m leaving!_

_Wait Sophia! Where are you going?_

_Going out with friends… I have a social life too, you know._

_But you didn’t told us about this, You should tell Dorothy first._

_Who is she my mother? Also not because you are sleeping with my daughter you could ordered me around_

_Sophia!_

_I’m just kidding! About what I said first… Anyway, I’m off! Goodbye my favorite in-law!_

Just like that Blanche’s alone at home. She turned on the TV for the marathon.

 _🎵_ _Lady Godiva was a freedom rider,_ _  
She didn't care if the whole world looked,  
Joan of Arc with the Lord to guide her,  
She was a sister who really cooked,  
Isadora was the first bra-burner,  
Ain't ya glad she showed up? (Oh yeah!)  
And when the country was fallin' apart,  
Betsy Ross got it all sewed up._ _🎵_ _  
  
_

She’s watching the hit TV show Maude, it’s a real popular in the 70’s. Not too long, Dorothy came home from work.

_Why is it so dark in here? She turned on the light_

_Oh! It’s too bright! I’m watching TV._

_Alone? Where’s Rose and Ma?_

_They all went out. You want something to eat?  
I had a sandwich on my way home, I’ll just change._

_Okay! Will you join me here?_

_Do I have a choice?_

_No, of course you don’t_

Few minutes later, Dorothy went to the living room to join her Blanche. She sat besides her put her arms around to hold her love.

_So how’s your day?_

_Nothing’s new, Mr. Alllen is going away for next week. He’s going to the France to acquire some paintings for the museum._

_and?_

_and what?_

_Are you going with him?_

_No. He’s going with his secretary. And I’m gonna be in-charge of the museum next week._

_Oh that’s cool. Tell me if you needed help, next week will be the start of the summer break. I can help you with anything._

_You’d do that? Thanks honey!_ She stole a kiss from Dorothy

Dorothy just smiled at her.

_Wait did your mother told you where she’s going?_

_Yes she did. Before I went to work. Why?_

_Oh nothing. I just thought she did told you…_

_and?_

_Well, she told me I’m her favorite in-law…_

_She did? Really?_

_I can’t believe it either._

_And it made you happy?_

_yes…_ she happily respond.

The opening song played. They make themselves comfortable and watched the show.

_Its’s the 5 th season’s premier honey._

_Oh okay, I’m kind a familiar with this TV show. I used to watched this at home._

_Me too. I love this show alongside the Carol Burnett Show. I watched every episode they had._

_Of course you did. That’s why your kids spend more time with their nannies. You are so busy._

_Really Dorothy? I don’t need that._

_I’m sorry. But I have a point._

_Oh you! Just watch!_

Dorothy tightens her hug and kisses Blanche’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know your thoughts~  
> How would this story goes? You know what will Blanche and Dorothy thought about Viv and Maude?


End file.
